Nightmares
by lustbader064
Summary: Little Ryo gets a nightmare. Who better to comfort him than his boyfriend? pillarpair. squishy the jellyfish, I harbor no ill feelings...


**Nightmares**

**By lustbader064**

**A/N: This is what happens when you're paranoid your school will come and get you for all the shenanigans you've been doing for the ended school year. Teachers screaming, classmates shrieking and the stray cats… you don't even want to know.**

**GAH! I've lost it… and this fic will show you why!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The sound of someone's pathetic whimpering woke Tezuka up from his sleep. His brown eyes snapped open in alarm and he immediately turned to his side and looked at the back of his lovely boyfriend. He waits and sees if the sounds come from him and when he is met with complete silence, the brunette goes back to sleep.

Not long after, the sounds of crying echoed in their dark bedroom and Tezuka knew that it was not just his imagination. So he quickly props himself up by his elbows and snatched his glasses from the bedside table and turned on the lamp, setting the room into a dull orange glow.

"Ryoma?" he saw his cute boyfriend beside him on the bed but noticed with worry how his lithe body trembled underneath the blanket they shared. The smaller boy was had his back facing Tezuka and continued shaking, a few whimpers managing to escape his lips. He didn't need to see the prodigy's face to know that tears had stained his immaculate cheeks.

"Are you crying, baby?" The brunette asked, placing a gentle hand on a shaking shoulder. He tried to make the boy turn to his side so he could see his face, hoping he could somehow help his lover. "Why? Don't, okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving."

The boy continued crying and slowly but surely, he turned to his side and faced Tezuka but he had the blankets cover half of his face and the older man could only see his golden eyes that were red because of crying and a small flush on his face. His chocolate brown eyes softened in concern and petted the boy's hair gently, knowing how much the boy liked his big hand on his head.

"I know you're not." Came the boy's soft and almost inaudible whisper. His eyes shifted from Tezuka's face to the pillow beside him, to the blanket over him, to the wall of their room and to the lamp on the table as he seemed a bit scared and paranoid.

Tezuka noticed this and petted Ryoma's hair and used his other hand to put the blankets down and used his thumb to wipe the tears off his face. "Then why are you crying, Ryo? Is something bothering you?"

Ryoma moved closer to him and Tezuka was only glad to envelope the boy into his embrace. The boy buried his head into the crook of Tezuka's neck and shoulder before breathing in his musky, earthy scent. He released a comfortable sigh that tickled his older lover's neck before saying in his small voice. "I just had a nightmare…"

"What's it about? You can tell me anything baby." The brunette said, kissing the top of the crown of Ryoma's hair lovingly.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he said quite cutely. Just like the times he would be before Tezuka would enter his hard and stiff %$#* into Ryoma's warm and wet 'butter-hole'.

"Promise…" he said, tightening his embrace on the boy in his arms.

"Okay Mitsu… it was… it was about… us…" Ryoma said, stuttering for a while.

"Us?" he repeated, his eyebrows rising up incredulously.

"Yeah… we were in the beach and we were kissing and then one thing led to another… and you were…" the boy was blushing furiously as he said this. His fingers started fiddling with the buttons of Tezuka's pajama top in barely concealed embarrassment.

"I wouldn't call that a nightmare Ryoma. It's more likely to be called a wet dream." Tezuka explained as he lovingly caressed his love's cheek with one hand, a rare smile adorned his face at seeing how flustered Ryoma was. Then suddenly, Tezuka remembered something. "Wait… you cried because you had a nightmare. But you just had a wet dream Ryo. You can't possibly cry because of that, unless…"

The bespectacled man trailed off, looking at Ryoma who just buried his face into his chest to hide his face. "…unless, I _raped_ you in that dream."

Suddenly, golden eyes perked up and Ryoma sat up straight on their bed, a look of disbelief on his face. "NO! Mitsu would never do that!"

The younger boy stopped and regarded his boyfriend who was propped up by the pillows, who had a shocked expression splayed across his face with the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Y-You wouldn't… right Mitsu?"

"Huh?" Yes Tezuka, very articulate.

"You wouldn't r-right? You wouldn't… ra-rape me, right?" Ryoma looked a bit uneasy on their bed as he clutched the blankets closer to him. He only wore Tezuka's big cotton shirt and nothing else, not even underwear. So when they were talking about whether his boyfriend would rape him if he had a chance, he was at a very delicate position.

His eyes widened in surprise and Tezuka tried to defend himself. "Of course I wouldn't Ryoma! Why would I rape you? You're already so compliant every time we have sex. Frankly, I don't even have to tie you up or drug you or knock you ou-"

"KUNIMITSU!"

"Sorry baby. But you know I would never violate you in that way, right? It's because I love you…" the brunette said, caressing Ryoma's cheek lovingly once more and pulling the boy close to him again, reassuring him that he would never, ever do such a thing to his love. When he was sure that the boy believed in that, he lowered his voice and whispered closely into his ear, making sure his breath was warm as it ghosted over the shell of Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma gave a pleased gasp and his cheeks flared up when he heard Tezuka say, "Don't ever think that buchou-sama will do such an atrocious thing, okay kitten?"

A hand traveled where it shouldn't be and Ryoma gave himself to Tezuka who kept on pleasuring his petite body's lower regions. It was like his dream and he was already getting wet in the most appropriate places for these kinds of situations. The boy nodded his head weakly as another of his sensitive spots were attacked ruthlessly by his older lover's skillful hands.

Tezuka smiled at his answer and continued his ministrations, asking, "Good, now would you mind telling me why exactly your wet dream turned into a nightmare?"

With a flushing face, Ryoma looked up at Tezuka's rather condescending expression. His eyes were glazed over from the sensations and his whole body was flushed. "I… well… when you were touching me…"

"When I was touching you…" Tezuka repeated, keeping his and Ryoma's eye contact while he touched more intimate places on the other's body causing more pleasured sounds from the boy.

"…Kunimitsu… at the same time when your hand was touching my… uh… my…"

"Me touching your what?" the brunette asked in a lilting voice, almost to the point of annoyance. His hand traveled once more before disappearing at Ryoma's front and slid between them. A few more moments and the boy was panting and moaning his lover's name. "Mitsu… ah… iya… no… aahaa… Kuni… ah… no… uhnnn…"

"Was the Kunimitsu in your dream touching this?"

"H-hai…" Ryoma weakly replied. With the way the things were going, he didn't seem to have enough energy left to continue his explaining.

"And then what happened, Ryo? Tell me." Tezuka nipped at Ryoma's ear and loved the mewling sounds that escaped those lips as he touched his lover more.

"A… a… a j-jelly… jellyfsshhh…" the boy sounded like his former senpai, Kaidoh. "A jellyfish!"

Tezuka was surprised. A jellyfish, of all things. He immediately stopped his ministrations and let the boy catch his breath. Ryoma gave him a small appreciating smile and panted before explaining.

"So as I said, we were having beach sex when this slimy jellyfish came and almost slipped up my backside… Mitsu, you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

The older boy was laughing his heart out and he even had to lie on the bed because he couldn't take it anymore. Oh this was so funny! A jellyfish caused his cute lover nightmares! Only Ryoma would get things like that.

"I'm so sorry Ryo, baby. But to have a nightmare because of such a reason?" Tezuka wiped the tears that managed to escape his eyes when he laughed at Ryoma and sat up straighter on the bed, bringing the boy with him.

"You don't know how it felt. It was so slimy and cold and… ugh… I don't even want to think more about it…" the prodigy shuddered and Tezuka gave once more a light chuckle which earned him a small glare.

"But you seem to be better now. You're not crying anymore."

"Yeah… thank you Mitsu."

"You're welcome Ryoma. Let's just go to sleep, 'kay?"

"'kay."

"Goodnight kitten…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**OWARI:**

The next day, they were at the beach.

"Why did you have to bring me here, Mitsu!?"

"Oh don't worry. No jellyfish will come up behind you. I'll make sure of it."

"And how will you do that?"

"The jellyfish can't go up your backside now because someone will occupy that place."

"Who is tha… oh…"

The taller man just smirked snidely at his lover.

"Pervert…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Ah… the curse of summer. What will I do without you..? This is officially my second oneshot of tezuryo but if you give me some nice reviews, I might just make this into a fic series!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Love me, hate me, never flame me.**


End file.
